Users currently rely on conventional messaging applications on electronic computing devices for general conversation. Such messaging applications are limited to text, pictures, emojis, stickers and videos with limited options for creative expression, and lack graphical and visual interpretation of the ongoing textual conversation. Unfortunately, this deficiency has never been previously addressed.